Drunk
by PassionFish
Summary: Buffy and alcohol are non-mixy things. Except maybe when certain peroxide blonde vampires are around... *COMPLETED!!!*


Buffy giggled loudly, nearly tripping into an open grave as she stumbled. Her arms flailed wildly as she tried to steady herself and she fell back on to the soft grass with a short giggle. She got up and looked around, then smiled and shot with slayer speed to the park not so far away.  
  
Buffy rushed in to the park, back flipping her way over the gate. She landed neatly on her feet and looked around. The first thing in her view were the swings. She cart-wheeled over to them, stopping in between the two.  
  
The slayer began on one swing, sitting down, her legs kicking in her air as she tried to get higher. Bored, she swung on leg up, curling it around the iron kinks holding the sing to the frame. The seat rocked uncontrollably and Buffy placed one hand on the seat and pushed. Her other leg flew round, hooking around the top of the frame and the slayer giggled. She wrapped her other leg around the bar and swung like a monkey, "Ooh, ooh, ooh!" She grunted then burst out laughing.  
  
A nearby vamp heard her and smiled evilly when he saw her. He crossed over to her and watched her swing for a minute before snarling at her, his game face apparent.  
  
"Come down little girl."  
  
"Ooooh!" Buffy squealed, clasping her hands over her mouth dramatically. "A big, schary monshter."  
  
The vamp frowned, he looked a little scared. This wasn't how it worked. He growled.  
  
Buffy just giggled and retracted a stake from somewhere and on her next swing slammed it into his chest. She stuck her tongue out a him as he turned to dust, a shocked expression on his face.  
  
She swung a couple of more times before deciding she was bored and flipped herself up so that she was sat on top. She nearly slid off and giggled madly at the thought of the all-powerful slayer falling off a swing. Her eyes scanned the play ground once more. They rested on the round about and Buffy excitedly jumped off and skipped over to it.  
  
Her movement finally caused the bottle that was in her waistband to fall out and it landed with a small plop on the ground. "Plop!" Buffy mimicked the sound and laughed. She collapsed next to it, staring down at it. She poked it and grinned cheesily as the remaining liquid sloshed back and forth like the sea's tides.  
  
"Back and forsh, back and forsh, back and forsh..." She mumbled, her body rocking as did the drink. Eventually it stopped and Buffy grabbed the bottle and finished off the rest of the liquor.  
  
She rolled to her feet and stumbled, then shook her head and righted herself. Her attention was caught by the round about and she crossed over to it, humming a nursery rhyme as she did.  
  
Buffy slumped down in front of it. She looked at it then down at the bottle then back at it. "You cans have thish ride, mishter bottle." She declared to the glass and placed it on the floor of the ride. She gave its top an affectionate pat and slowly pushed the bars so it moved around. After a while it got boring and she stood. She gave it one last push and the merry-go-round spun round, the bottle flying from it and crashing into the fence the other side.   
  
"Whoopsh!" She giggled again and her attention was caught by the final play-thing in the play ground. The climbing frame. "Yeay!" She beamed, and rushed over to it. Her body wove in and out of the bars, twisting in inhuman ways until she finally reached the top.   
  
She stood and looked around. The moon was full and shone down on her, bathing her in it's light. The stars twinkled and she smiled, "Prweety!" She murmured, enthralled by the lights in the sky. Then she flipped over and balanced.  
  
Spike looked up and frowned, shock his head then looked up again. Nope, there was still the slayer doing a headstand on the small base at the top of the climbing frame.   
  
He approached warily, knowing he was about to be yelled at but not really caring - just wanting the opportunity to be near her. "What are you doing up there, pet?" He called, turning his head so he could see her upside down.  
  
Buffy's eyes shot to his and she grinned at him, "Shpike!" She squealed and flipped her self back up so that she was standing.   
  
Spike righted his head and waited for her to speak, shocked that she was smiling at him. He hadn't seen her smile like that since the red head's spell.  
  
"I is playing." She whispered conspiratorially. Then she flung herself at him, only his supernatural agility stopping them both from falling back wards as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"Do you want to play with me?" She asked, her hands sliding around his neck and into his hair.   
  
Spike stared at her wide eyed, his mouth slightly opened as she pressed against him. His arms automatically wrapped around her and his erection swelled, painfully pressing against his zipper.  
  
Buffy giggled then fused her mouth to his, slipping her tongue through his open lips and into his mouth. Buffy heard him purr and hummed into his mouth, rubbing her body down on to the large bulge underneath her.  
  
Spike purred. He tasted Buffy and whiskey and one of those new alcopop drinks as her tongue wrapped around his. He inwardly sighed. She was drunk. As much as he wanted her, he couldn't take her like this.  
  
He gently pulled away, "You're drunk, love."  
  
"Yup!" Buffy agreed, moving her mouth back to his briefly in a hard kiss. "We couldn't do thish if I was shober."  
  
Her words hit him like a tonne of bricks and Spike could feel the beginnings of tears stinging his eyes. He nodded, his heart breaking, and tried to pry her away from his body, but she held fast.  
  
"I thought you loved me." She whimpered, tears filling her eyes. "I thought you wanted me."  
  
"Fucking hell, Buffy!" Spike growled softly. "Of course I do, but you're drunk and you'd..." He took a deep breath, moving one of his hands to wipe a tear that fell. "...you wouldn't let me touch you if you were sober, so I can't now. Its not fair to you...or me." He added as an after thought and tried to push her away but she still was tightly wrapped around him.  
  
"But I can't tell you I want you when I'm shober." She whined, pouting. "I have to be big bad schlayer. I'm not allowed to want the big bad vampire. Gilesh and Xshander...schrew Xshander...Gilesh doeshn't like it. He didn't like Anshgel.." Spike growled at the mention of his sire and she giggled and kissed him.   
  
"Sho..." She placed a finger to his lips and giggled when he bit it gently. "...I ishmagine he won't like you. And I ish havein' to be a good schlayer, mosht of the time and I can't tell you." She giggled and kissed him again. "Butsh now I is drunk." She declared. "My inhibishins are gone poof!" Her arms flailed out and Spike had a little trouble keeping them standing. "I want you now."  
  
Spike frowned, trying to digest the information. Did she just say she wanted him even when she was sober? Spike shook his head, this time trying to clear it. "Why don't I take you home? Sleep it off..."  
  
"I don't wanna shleep it off, I wanna make love to you." She nodded then leaned forward, kissing him passionatly. She heard him purr and bit lightly into his tongue, changing it to a growl.  
  
She pulled away and giggled, "You shknow..." She watched her finger walk down his nose, lips and chin. "Your crypts is closhe. Letsh go there."  
  
She dropped her legs and her hands slid down his body, grabbing his ass as she ground her hips into his and kissed him again.  
  
With a groan of submission, Spike let her pull her to his home.  
  
**  
  
Buffy skipped down the stairs, heading to where his bed resided, Spike closely following watching her ass wiggle. At the bottom she dumped her small bag and turned, pulling him into her arms as she dragged his head down to hers.  
  
As their mouths met she moaned and locked her arms around his neck. She felt him lift her, then gently lay her on the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, he felt her sag and broke the kiss, watching as she yawned and snuggled into the covers, "Hmmm, comfshy bed!" She mumured as she dropped off, asleep.  
  
Spike sighed and toed off his shoes. He lay next to her, his head cusioned on his hand, watching her sleep. He carefully reached out, gently trailing his hand down the side of her face. He smiled sadly as she mumbled softly in her sleep and leant into the touch before leaning back into the pillow.  
  
Her legs kicked feebily at the covers and she shivered. Spike got up, moving around the bed. He gently lifted her up, pulling back the covers before tenderly placing her inside, covering her.  
  
With a sigh he moved back to his side and lay down to continue to watch her sleep. As dawn came the vampire dropped off, his heart heavy and tired.  
  
  
  
Buffy yawned and blinked sleepily, then quickly stopped. Her head felt like it was about to explode. She was positive there had to be an elephant on her head. As she attempted to open her eyes and the pain increased ten- fold she amended her calculations. There were TEN elephants on her head.  
  
The slayer stayed still, waiting for the pain to subside so she could move. She tried to remember last night. She'd been upset. Drank a lot. Gone patrolling. Umm...played on the swings? Her face scrunched up in concentration as she tried to remember past that.  
  
The bed moved next to her and her breath caught in her throat. Forcing the pain aside with years of slayer-ease she slowly rose to a sitting position and looked down at her companion.  
  
"Spike?" She breathed, her mouth open in shock.   
  
"Spike?" She breathed, her mouth open in shock. Her brain quickly registered things it had before not. She wasn't in her room. *Well, duh!* She was in a crypt. Spike's crypt. Spike's bed. And last night she'd been drunk.  
  
*Oh fuck!* What the hell had she done. It was one thing to lust after your moral enemy but to have sex with them when you're drunk? While her 'slayer' was angry for her lusty thoughts for him anyway, the 'Buffy' part of her immediately felt sorry for him. He was in love with her. Or at least he thought he was. And of course he would...want...her.  
  
Images flew through Buffy's brain. Her kissing Spike. Him stopping her, saying she was drunk. *Well, that was unexpected.* Her telling him she wanted him when she was sober, her attempting to say 'inhibitions' whilst she was clearly inebriated. *Oh, crap! Why is it, Summers, the only times you get drunk you either nearly get eaten, turn all cave-woman or tell your mortal enemy how much you want him?*  
  
Buffy sighed and looked down at him. Then frowned. He was clothed. She looked down at herself. She was clothed.   
  
"Nothing happened, love."   
  
Buffy jumped, "My brain was just getting that." she replied quietly. She raised a hand to her head, which was throbbing from the movement. "Ow." Her eyes closed as she tried to stead herself as her world tipped. Giving up, she slowly sank back down to the pillow. She whimpered.  
  
"Are you okay?" Spike asked quietly, sitting up so he could look at her.  
  
Buffy pouted, "My heads about to explode."  
  
Spike chuckled quietly, then stopped when she glared at him and gave her an innocent look, "Sorry."  
  
"Yeah, right." She sighed, then dared to open an eye as a big brass brand started to play in front of her eyes. "Did I bring a bag?"  
  
"What?" Spike murmured as he continued to stare at her.  
  
"A bag." Buffy repeated, closing her eyes.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah, I think you did." He got up and retrieved the bag before sitting back down on the bed, this time resting his back against the opposite side so that he was facing her. He handed her the bag.  
  
"Thanks." She murmured, sitting up so that she could rummage through it. She sighed in thanks when she found that she had indeed packet some asprin in her bag. Removing them and the ever present bottle of water she hastily took four in the hopes that it would cure her quicker.  
  
Spike frowned, "Aren't you only meant to take two?"  
  
"I want a quick fix." She replied, capping both the bottles and replacing them in her bag. She popped a mint in her mouth, attempting to rub away the remnants of liquor in there before lying back down.  
  
The theme to most vampire movies rang through the crypt and Buffy groaned, blindly reaching into her bag for her phone.  
  
"What a fucking stupid ring tone." Spike said, disgusted at the whole bad vampire movie thing.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Xander picked it."  
  
"That explains it."  
  
Buffy stared at the screen, Giles' name flashed before her. "Oh fuck!" She murmured, pressing the 'caller accept' button and placing the phone sheepishly to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buffy? Are you okay?" Willow's worried voice rang through the phone and the slayer sighed in relief causing the vampire to chuckle quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little hung over." She responded.  
  
"A little?" Spike asked and she glared at him.  
  
"I thought you were Giles." Buffy admitted.  
  
"No, I'm just here."  
  
"Why are you there and where's Dawn?"   
  
"She's back at the appartment with Tara, they're playing magic squares." Willow said with a smile. "I rang from here 'coz Giles is out and I wanted to check you were okay without...you know."  
  
"Yeah, no, I'm fine, as long as Dawns okay."  
  
"She is." Willow clarrified.  
  
"Good." Buffy groaned. "God, my head hurts."  
  
"Do you want me to come round? Around lunch time?"  
  
"Sure, would you bring Dawn?"  
  
"Actually her and Tara were going to hang at the Magic Shop, I said we'd meet them there later - around three. If thats okay?"  
  
"No, thats fine. I'll see you later?"  
  
They said goodbye and Buffy sighed, tossing her phone back into her back. She swung her legs out from under the covers and sat for a minute, collecting her thoughts. She looked down at her wrist. She had an hour and half untill Willow would go to her house. She stood and slung her bag over her shoulder.  
  
She walked around the bed and stopped in front of Spike, who was still sat on the bed. She sat next to him. Now what was she going to do? Her heart took over and she reached forward and cupped his face with one hand, moving forward she kissed him. Her lips moved over his, gently coaxing them appart as her tongue softly probed his mouth.  
  
She heard him purr and smiled into the kiss. Pulling back she sighed and looked into his shocked eyes. Her fingers trailed down one side of his face as she spoke softly, "Thanks, for last night. For what you said."  
  
She pressed her lips back to his. This time, a gentle kiss. Her lips lightly brushed his before she got up. "I'll see you around." She said as she walked out.  
  
Spike smiled then let his head rest back against the wooden post.   
  
Unlife was weird.  
  
**  
  
Buffy looked down at the broken glass and sighed. She'd felt guilty about it all day and had promised herself that she'd stop by during patrol and clean it up.   
  
She knelt, carefully picking up the broken glass. One sharp shard sliced across the back of her hand and she hissed in pain as blood welled up. "Shit!"  
  
"Let me." Spike gently brushed her hands aside and removed the rest of the glass, placing it in the near by bin. He turned to face her, his eyes shooting down to the blood dribbling down her hand. He unconsciously licked his lips, returning his gaze to her face.  
  
Buffy stepped forward, so that she was almost toe-to-toe with him and raised her hand to his mouth. She watched as he softly took it in both of his, his tongue delicatly cleaning the blood from her hand. He raised his eyes to hers and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her hand before letting it go.  
  
Buffy gasped as she regarded his actions. He just stood there, waiting for her to decide. And she did.  
  
The slayer slid her arms around his neck pulling his head down to meet hers. Her lips moved softly at first then with more passion as her lust was ignited. She felt his arms move around her body and she pressed herself against him as he lifted her off her feet.  
  
She moaned loudly, rubbing her hips into his unconsciously. Spike growled and walked the small distance to the bench, where he sat down. Buffy's legs bent and she sat so she was straddling his waist, never breaking the kiss. His hands slid slowly under the material of her satin camisole. His cool fingers caressed her warm skin, sending shivers down her spine. Her own hands began wondering, unhooking from behind his head. Her fingers slid over the hollows of his cheeks, across his ears and down his neck before resting near the hollow of his throat.  
  
Her fingers slowly undid the buttons of his shirt as she rocked against him, her tongue sill mating with his. Her nails; short out of necessity, pink out of preference, gently scratched down his torso, sending shudders through his body. Spike broke away and Buffy kissed her way down his neck, nibbling on his ear before her lips latched on the sensitive skin of his jugular and he moaned loudly.  
  
"Pet..." He growled, trying to control the urge to just take her there, in the park.  
  
"Hmmm?" Buffy asked, her lips moving back to his. His hands slid up her top, his thumbs rubbing in small circles towards her breasts. He growled in appreciation when he found her sans bra, his hands gently cupping her breasts as he brushed his thumbs over the erect nipples.  
  
Buffy broke away with a gasp and Spike used the oppertunity presented to kiss down her neck. His lips slid lower and the slayer raised herself so that her chest was directly in line with his face.  
  
Using the hands under her top, he pushed it up and out of the way. His cool tongue blazing a trail down her chest. As his mouth covered her sensitive nipple she cried out into the night, her hands threading through his hair to keep him there, as though she had to.   
  
His lips, tongue and teeth teased her before he moved to the other breast to repeat his ministrations. Buffy moaned his name and the vampire groaned as he felt her heat through his jeans. With great effort he pulled himself away from her breast.  
  
The slayer sat back down and moved forward to kiss him but he stopped her. "What is it?" She asked, frowning at him.  
  
"Come back to the crypt." Spike offered and Buffy smiled and nodded, leaning forward to kiss him.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Xander's loud voice broke in and the two broke the kiss. Buffy's head whipped round to look for her friend while Spike pulled her top back down over her breasts.  
  
Buffy frowned as she couldn't see him, and got off Spike.  
  
*  
  
"You out here?" He called again.  
  
*  
  
"Damn!" Buffy whispered. Now what was she going to do?   
  
"Do you want to me to go?" Spike asked quietly.  
  
*  
  
"Maybe it wasn't her." Anya's voice this time. They were getting closer.  
  
*  
  
Buffy looked helplessly up at Spike. The vampire nodded and silently turned and began to walk away. Buffy frowned, she didn't want that.  
  
She darted forward and grabbed his arm, turning him to face her. She sighed at the pain she saw etched in his features. Her other hand came up, hooking around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. She kissed him softly, like she had done back at the crypt.  
  
Spike's arms slowly moved around her as she deepened the kiss. Involved in each other they forgot the other's approaching.  
  
"Spike! Buffy's gonna kill you when she finds out you stole the doll back." Xander's voice broke the two appart, but somehow Spike's arms remained around her waist and the slayer did nothing to move them.  
  
Buffy's eyes bugged and one of her hands came up to her mouth, her index finger caressing her bottom lip. "Um...Xander."  
  
"We'll have to take her back." Xander said to Anya, who nodded slightly in agreement. "Willow'll de-activate her."  
  
"She's really gonna stake your ass this time." Anya commented to Spike. Both were completely ignoring the 'Buffy-bot'.  
  
"Hello?" Their eyes turned to Buffy and she made an uncomfortable face. "Um..." She turned to face Spike. "How the hell am I going to say this?"  
  
Spike smiled at her and shrugged regretfully. Buffy snorted, "Some use you are!"  
  
"Say what?" Xander and Anya said simulataneously.  
  
"This is the real Buffy, you idiots!" Spike explained.  
  
"Yeah...right!" Xander snorted but when Buffy raise her eyebrows. "Shit."  
  
"So your the real Buffy, huh?" Anya asked. "How do you know?"  
  
Buffy sighed and placed her hands on the ones encircling her waist. "'Cause I'm me?" She suggested.  
  
"Good argument." Anya commented.  
  
Xander wasn't as easily convinced, "Say something that Buffy would know but Spike wouldn't so he couldn't have it programmed into you."  
  
"In high school you, me and Willow used to watch bad Indian movies after patrol." Buffy answered.  
  
"Spike might have known, 'coz we did it when he was around."  
  
Spike sighed agitatedly , "I'm not the poof, I didn't stalk around her window at night."  
  
Buffy cleared her throat and looked up at him giving him a pointed look. "Then." He amended lightly kissing her on the lips.  
  
"Okay - you two are creeping me out."  
  
"We were just leaving." Spike said, looking down at Buffy when he realised what he'd said. And what he'd assumed. But she smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah." She breathed, holding his gaze. "WE were just going home."  
  
Hand-in-hand the two blondes left the graveyard...together.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
